rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ariston Everric
' Ariston Everric' (Ah-riss-ton Eh-vehrr-ick), is the accursed Human founder, former Patriarch and progenitor of the Everric Family. He is the son of two lower class human citizens from Senntisten. He is married to Flavia Everric, and upon the dawn of his training, he was dubbed as the''' Apex',' 'the Herald or Forerunner. A descendant of the Moon Clan, he is a powerful, humble mage, warrior and brooding person, and he still remains a free spirit. His magical ability had him placed as the Archmage of the Legion of Shadows, even above the Mahjarrat. He is the head of the Agema, and the direct ancestor of Gabriel Everric as well as most Everric today. As the leader of the Cult of Mystics, Ariston found himself dealing with his choices today still. Ariston was created and role-played by Matt. History ''This section covers the biographical history of Ariston Everric. Origins and Early Life Ariston Everric was the only child of two lower-class humans, Argus "Gus" and Gratiana one was with the Moon Clan, the other, a Druid. He was born within the grand walls of the Zarosian Capital of Senntisten some great time after the arrival of the Mahjarrat and their establishment as Zaros' Elite. This was only about two decades before Zamorak's Rebellion. With this, Zaros had found his way into seclusion, and his Mahjarrat and others ran rampant. Ariston, from the moment he could walk, was taught how to perform magic, and after a short time, he was already levitating things around as just a toddler, he was a prodigy. Ariston, at the young age of seven, was left orphaned once some of the Secret Police came and took his parents away from him for speaking out against the regime and the poor living conditions. With no parents, Ariston was placed directly into one of the many Priesthood Academies, where he eventually was met by a Mahjarrat by the name of Augustus. Augustus was a Warrior-Monk, and a powerful Mage, as were all Warriors from the Mahjarrat Tribe. In his short time there, the loss of his parents had turned the young Ariston into a recluse, sticking to his books, and learning spells and becoming quickly fluent in the language of Infernus, or the Language of the Empire. Augustus found that the young man had an affinity for magic, unknowing of his descent. He decided to take him under his wing, something very rare that Mahjarrat had. Augustus had compassion for Ariston, who quickly came to find Augustus as an older brother, maybe a father even. Eventually, Augustus was able to get the young man to open up about his past a little. Augustus already knew the details of how Ariston was placed within this Academy, but still he listened, an ever silent statue towering over the other trainees. For a short time, Ariston was sent into the fray, at the age of about thirteen, to train with his ancestors, those of the Moon Clan. He was sent, with the premise of learning, and not being a member of Zaros' Clergy. He was almost instantly identified as a Zarosian, despite best efforts. Put on trial before the heads of the Clan, after a short display of his abilities, he was identified, indeed, as a nearby descendant of the clan, to which he was taught their ways for a few years. Ariston, ten years after his orphaning, had shown his overall worth, at the age of seventeen, he had already taken down a pack of rogue Avernic Demons of all types and their Cthonian Demon leader with a mixture of his own creations in the streets of Senntisten, yet his usage of Ancient magick was the most notable. The Hellhounds were first to be sent out, and in response, Ariston created a large layer of smoke that covered the entire battlefield, which were a few blocks of Senntisten. By the time the Hellhounds had reached Ariston's known position, the Mage had disappeared. In a few moments, a burst of Gale magic was sent through to clear the area of the smoke. In a few moments, a shockwave from the nearest building was felt, the very bricks in the buildings had cracked and several pillars made of pure stone emerged from the earth below, each sharpened to a point. One by one, Ariston changed the Hellhounds back into ash and sent them back to Infernus. The rest of the pack, now reduced to a large group of ten Lessers, a greater and their Cthonian Commander were sent forth. The Lesser Cthonian, Caecillius and The Greater Avernic, Sazarchus stayed behind. Ariston had already been charging, taking his place amongst the pillars of stone, knowing full well that the Lessers couldn't fit within the confined space between each, lest they impale themselves. He stood within the center, the Lessers charged forward, but stopped once more as they neared the sharpened pillars. They began swiping at them with their sharp claws, and with brute strength in numbers, they were able to crush a few of them. This bought Ariston plenty of time to prepare his shadows to their fullest potential, after this, he called out, something in the Infernal Language akin to shadow. As they approached, the Shadows around him weaved heavily, and a mystical amethyst aura shined brightly on his hands, as well as his eyes. In a few moments, he sent his arms forth, controlling the Shadows with a delicate mastery. They resembled the claws of a Ripper Demon. Using these claws, Ariston took two mighty swipes over the area of the Lessers, and a cloud of dust loomed in the area. After a moment, the dust had cleared, and the pillars were cut in half and crushed, as well as ten piles of ash were pooled where the Lessers had been. This left the Cthonian and the Greater Avernic to stand alone without their cohorts. Ariston slowly approached, he gave them a brief smile as he did so in a deafening silence. The Cthonian and Avernic Greater approached to close the distance after Ariston had made it about a quartet of the distance. Ariston's eyes glowed gently in an amethyst hue as a crimson substance began to weave both around his hands and his body. The Cthonian shot a large ball of fire at him, only to see that it missed easily with a simple change of his direction. Only a few moments after, Ariston streamed to a quick halt. He dug one knee into the ground and slammed his palm into it. It seemed on have made a strange circle with a hexagram within it. Separating from the hexagram were crimson veins that appeared in the ground. They appeared as the vessels in the body of any human before they expanded and combined, and once they reached the position of the Cthonian, blood tendrils emerged from the ground. These tendrils wrapped around the legs and arms of the Cthonian, restraining him. It did the same for the Greater, except the tendrils wrapped around his mouth and arms, constricting until the demon cried out in a mighty roar. The roar rang out throughout the streets for only a few moments, and then there was complete silence. The Greater had been defeated, and converted to ashes. Finally, Caecillius was left alone, the blood that had constricted the Greater looked to have retracted, only to reappear and emerge with the others, this time fully restraining Caecillius the tendrils lingered away from his mouth. Ariston began to question his motives, and after a few belligerent moments, he found it best to bring Caecillius to Augustus. Caecilius managed to free a large claw, which seemed to cut deeply into Ariston's left eyebrow, though it looked as if a blade had cut there. Taking little bits of focus, the blood separated from the ground, and he had meant to bring the Cthonian to Augustus, instead he found Kyros, Augustus' older brother, who ended up bringing him to Azrael. Soon enough, Caecillius was brought to Azrael, and Ariston was commended for such and then gifted with greater knowledge of the Ancients, including most powerful spells and Curses. Azrael then dismissed him, and they waited whilst news spread throughout the city and the Legion. He achieved great praise from those within the city, and even greater praise from his Mentor, Augustus. This earnt him the nickname "The Herald of Death" or just "Herald", as some believed he would be the bringer of great deeds. Others said it simply to mock him for his unusual quiet and solemn demeanor. Military Service After learning of this, Augustus, both a soldier and a priest, whose father, Azrael, was a higher up in Zaros' military, and had decided to try to get Ariston into the military. After a few days, Augustus, along with his brother Kyros approached Ariston with a proposal: To fight alongside them in the newly formed Legion of Shadows as the head of their Sentinels, or Mage Division at the rank of War-Mage. War-Magi are considered equal to Commander Rank, which command the Legion's Cohorts. At this proposal, Ariston staunchly accepted, as he was humbled by it. On his eighteenth birthday, he was placed in his position, to where he began training the Sentinels, and he quickly found himself the best of his trainees, six of them, all finding their own aliases, also known as the Sentinels. The Agema The Agema were those who found the highest degree of control in their respective fields, and they were selected through display their outstanding skill and resolve in a combat life-or-death situation as well as their merit and leadership skill. Each member was met in some different way, the foremost being Flavia Ithell, a golden-haired, fair-skinned and emerald green-eyed Elven/Human Crossbreed. She caught Ariston's eye whence he came upon one of her spars. Not only had he been impressed by her skill, he was also mesmerized by her beauty. It was indeed love at first sight, perhaps she was bound to his fate as well. This is what he thought was the proper reasoning. After she had finished a short fight with her sparring partner, Blaine Clayton, he approached her, commending her on her use of Nature Magic and several other styles to overpower Blaine. This was the moment where they fell for one another, though their relationship was kept professional for the next year. They began to teach one another what they knew, in exchange for Nature Control teaching, Ariston taught Flavia different uses and mixes of spells, and the more damaging magicks, such as Miasma. This relationship would soon blossom into something more when they found themselves alone one night after a mission, that the two had gone on by themselves. They had been sent out to kill a rogue Ripper Demon that was terrorizing Caravans and Pilgrims. Through teamwork, and the usage of both Shadows and Nature Control to control trees, the two incapacitated the demon and brought him before Azrael, the Legion's master, who commended them for this, and with that, Flavia became Ariston's second in command. The following night, the two were talking together over a meal, and after they finished, they spoke of the future. This led, eventually to Ariston's expression of his feelings for Flavia. She, in turn, told him that she reciprocated his feelings. Ariston stood from the table, and moved to her seat and then wrapped his arms around her waist, Flavia offered no resistance and the two promptly kissed. This led to the two to make love that night upon his hay-stuffed bedroll. The following morning, Ariston awoke, sheets wrapped around his delicate parts and hers, legs intertwined with Flavia and her head resting against his chest. Alarm bells had began to ring, and it seemed as though a Saradominist Paladin and Soldier force marched toward the Legion's camp, which lay a few miles east of Senntisten. At this time, two thirds of the Legion had been sent to secure lands in modern Kadarin, a few days had gone by and the Legion was unable to return. This left only a handful of soldiers now from each branch, about a hundred against three-hundred, the relef forces of the Dawn's Tide hadn't arrived as of yet. The Saradominist force's Commander exited formation, the only one in heavy armour, through an opening in their shield wall. He aimed to speak to a commander, a Hunter (also known as an Archer) answered him first, before Ariston found his way to the Battlements to offer his response: He ordered the Hunter to fire his Longbow, setting an arrow only feet away from the Commander's feet. The Commander, known as Tristan the Silver, simply chuckled as he ordered his men to march forward, bringing forth the Siege Engines. From within the Palisade, Ariston gathered his volunteers, every man and woman had vowed to stay, this handful consisted mostly of the Legionnaires, about sixty of them were Legionnaires, ten Knights, ten Hunters, Fourteen Spearmen, seven Sentinels, and Ariston, who was the highest ranking officer at the time. With this small force, Ariston decided that he'd place his Hunters upon the walls, whilst placing forty of the Legionnaires to guard the front, while a force began to move from the rear. The Paladin forces chuckled at seeing what they thought was the entire force. From the other side of the camp, the Paladins decided to surround the smaller force, though they were slowly being picked off. The flanking force of Knights, Spearmen and Legionnaires came around to flank the south side of the force, about this time, Sir Tristan's forces broke through the Legionnaire's lines and quickly Overwhelmed them, yet, at least a hundred of the Paladin's forces had been lost, a half of the force stayed behind to fend off the flanking ones while the others broke through the gate. The Hunters continued picking off people until they were overwhelmed and slain, albeit the effort put out by the Agema to prevent such, through spells cast, the numbers had easily been cut down to less than seventy within the fort. Commander Tristan seemed to be the bane of the Legion Soldiers. The forces on the outside remained quite even, despite the difference in numbers. Tristan's Mace, Devilcrusher was almost over the top, and was claimed to be blessed to have extra effectiveness in all fields of killing. The Sentinels retreated back into the camps, splitting into teams of two. After about five minutes, the first pair was found by a force of ten. Upon sight, this pair, Marius Burke and Cleto Gaspar quickly began their group. Marius placed both palms into the ground, from it, emerged a large Steel Minotaur, which he was easily able to control. Cleto launched magic from his personal created wand, and then surrounded himself in Water, as if making a suit of it and began to use the water to attack the Paladin soldiers, leaving him towering high above even the tents. This quickly attracted the attention of the other groups, Gallus Orsi and Blaine Clayton found themselves paired up. Gallus used his abilities of telekinesis to lift himself into the air, along with a large amount of rocks hovering around him. This left him in view of Blaine, who was a specialist in killing in all it's art-forms by usage of magic. He simply used extremely powerful and destructive shadows, blood and ice to kill the approaching forces, which numbered about twelve. After this, there was the pair of Flavia and Saif, per request of Ariston himself. Flavia used her nature magic, whilst he Saif used his skill in the restoration department to create wards and magical defenses throughout the camp, as well as around them, and attempted to strengthen the ability of the Nature creations that Flavia had made. Ariston soon found himself at the center of the camp, the Master's Tent, with a mixture of his own creations, and the usage of Telekinesis, he ascended into the air, even above his comrades. He could see all angles of the battle and with this, he began a massive buildup of energy, seeming to be siphoningmystical energy away from those hostile in the surrounding camp. After a few moments, the last, and largest portion of the force approached Ariston, who in turn dropped to the ground lightly in a kneeling position, before he quickly stood, his eyes still glowed in their purple haze, he sent an open palm forward through the group, what seemed to be chains made of pure shadow sprouted from each finger, he sent his hand into the air, making the chains fly up, and then sent his hand back down, crashing it back down onto the multitude soldiers. The soldiers were quickly crushed by the force of such a mighty blow, and he simply smiled, moving on to the next group, his first priority was to find Flavia. Flavia was just finishing off the troops that had attacked her, along with Saif, the enemies had been easily subdued and then killed, with the help of Saif Ahmad. The rest had finished their fights, moving throughout the camp until they ran into one another as well. Finally, Ariston began to look for Commander Tristan. Tristan himself had led the few men he had taken with him outside to begin to break the lines of the Knights, who held fast until his arrival. Ariston and the other members of the Agema rushed outside, spells at the ready, upon the nearby hill, from the North, approached a force of the Hypaspists of the Dawn's Tide. But, the Agema began their assault, aiming to find Tristan. Tristan and his forces turned about, aiming to face Ariston and the Agema. The rest of the Agema spread while Ariston aimed to meet Tristan's gaze. Tristan began to charge forth, Ariston felt he didn't need to use magic this time. Commander Tristan swung his mace to the side, feeling he needed to end it quickly, an after a few swings of his mace and a few dodges from Ariston, the lighter and unarmoured Ariston finally found his way to Tristan's throat. He swung his leg around the Tristan's before bringing him solemnly to the ground in a mass of armour. Ariston's eyes glowed a bright amethyst as he brought his hand to Tristan's head, placing his fingers near the mans ear, sending strong vibrations through the air and into the man's ear, entering it and then making his head explode, hence the first use of Sound Magic. From this point on, he revealed a bit of Carnalmancy and Osteomancy were used as well, but only for one on one fights. This made for easy battle, and the group became the Legion's black Ops force. The Agema Members are as follows: *Flavia Ithell, the Paragon- Flavia is Ariston's favored Half-Elf apprentice, they had a secret relationship, and eventually were secretly wed, but she was also known as the top Battlemage of the group, aside from Ariston. Apart from this she is an excellent Nature Mage, and perhaps it is where the Everric line gets their affinity for it. *Niklaus the Arcane- The latest addition to the Agema, and one of Ariston's favored students, when they met, he was a young Arcanic Mage, using mostly pure Arcane magic to defeat his enemies, and Ariston was impressed by this, and Niklaus was the first. *Gallus Orsi, the Owl- A Seer as well as a telekinetic and telepathic mage and formerly Guthixian Convert. He was also considered the wisest of the group, and was known for his abilities with telepathy, and the ability to levitate himself and others. *Cleto Gaspar, the Enchanter- A Karamjan Enchanter and Water Mage, born of Karamja, his parents immigrated upon promise of great power and opportunity within the Empire. *Marius Burke, the Warlock- A staff-fighter, and a Warlock by birth, born to a Witch Coven. He is the group's conjurer and summoner. *Saif Ahmad, the Vizier- A Menaphite magician and the squad's top restoration and healing mage. He was born in Menaphos, but he and hisfamily were xiled when he was young. *Blaine Clayton, the Shadow- A Magician who favors in assassination by use of magic, born within a higher class family in Senntisten. Flavia and Nature.jpg|Flavia the Paragon Blaine the Shadow.jpg|Blaine the Shadow Gallus the Owl.jpg|Gallus the Owl Cleto the Enchanter.jpg|Cleto the Enchanter Saif the Enchanter.jpg|Saif the Vizier Marius the Warlock.jpg|Marius the Warlock Niklaus Reyn2.jpg|Niklaus Reyn the Arcane After a while, the group found themselves doing missions directly for the Legion's Master, Azrael. Either they went on conversions, infiltration or assassination missions. Soon enough, within the Legion, the rest of the Agema met the budding Arcanum Mage, Niklaus Reyn, who quickly became one of Ariston's apprentices, and he became the youngest of the Agema, and the first of them ever to be blooded into the Everric Family at the age of twenty-two. With this, each an every member had their own specialty with magic, they found their specialty, and soon enough, their renown through the Legion Increased. Soon enough, others began to ask, hearing of their deeds. Their missions became increasingly more perilous. After a few missions, and battles, they were offered a place in a rebelling army if they just converted, just like all of Zaros' servants whose loyalty remained in question. The approaching group consisted of a few Rippers, Avernic Hellhounds, Lessers, Greaters and a few Avernic Black Demons and led by Tamoras Leotrun the Silverkin, a member of the Everric's soon to be rival family. After a short conversation, the group even came to a consensus that their loyalties lay with Zaros, and stated clearly it was where they had placed their cards. Upon hearing this, the group was soon placed under attack. After a short battle, Cleto was wounded in the surprise of the initial attack by one of the Avernics, though not badly, the others made it out fine, and killed off the demons, though, Flavia had to sit it out, due to her pregancy. Taleborne, however escaped. They reported this to Azrael, who tried to report it to Zaros, to no avail. And soon enough, there was a long line of events that happened from there on, and they continued on, trying to find who actually sent Taleborne and his people. The War and the Family In the early bits of the last year of the Zaros' Reign, the first son Razmael was born, a black hair with some bits of blond in his hair. From the moment he could walk, Razmael was taught how to fight, and how to use magic. After the betrayal of Zaros, they were forced to go into hiding, and a year later, they found themselves with three more children, a group of fraternal triplets, which were named Orion, Arion and Arianne. The three were all born with black hair and lime-green eyes, except Arianne, who was born with emerald-green eyes, like her mother. All of the children were born with pointed ears and distinguishable traits from both parents, but they all inherited the dominant jet-black hair and the green eyes. The facial features differed slightly between each child, as the triplets came out as fraternal. It seemed as though the children were all fast learners, and they were taught how to fight and how to use magic, each one taking their own favorite, as specialty wasn't exactly a thing for this group. All, like their parents, they seemed to be prodigious in the use of magic in all of its forms, easily mastering whatever they were taught. It seemed as though Razmael was constantly at odds with his siblings, mostly Orion, due to Razmael's pride. The Cult of Mystics Razmael Everric1.jpg|Razmael Everric, the Eldest Arianne Everric.jpg|Arianne Everric, youngest of the triplets Orion Everric1.jpg|Orion Everric, eldest triplet Arion Everric2.jpg|Arion Everric, middle of the triplets Ariston and Flavia saw fit to exit hiding and rejoin in the war once the triplets had reached eighteen, along with the Legion of Shadows, their old Agema friends were still living, and had been ready, their aging slowed by the same technique that Ariston and Flavia had used, which was Ariston's teaching of a technique of the Lunar Spellbook, as well as a bit of Carnalmancy and Osteomancy, which kept their flesh and bones young, as well as preventing Arthritis and other things. The Carnalmancy and Osteomancy was taught first to Razmael, with Orion watching in the background. Razmael picked it up almost instantaneously, and Orion himself picked it up a little less quickly. This was all done while Flavia taught Arianne and Arion how to sing to crystal-sing. Orion got a bit angry and sent a firebolt at his Razmael's chest, to which Ariston sent out a quick Gale burst which simply choked out the fire. Ariston scolded Orion firstly, and then Razmael slightly less. To which, he told them of the importance of humility, family, and remeniscing upon them just being children and thinking on how they'd grown up. He knew they were grown, and thought it was time for their first real mission. He assigned Blaine Clayton to be their guide throughout this. Their mission was assigned, and set to find members of the Leotrun family their Avernic lackey's and a few Spiritual Mages that were found a few miles west of Senntisten. After this Ariston left to find his two other kids, and his wife. The kids went out on their mission, accompanied by Blaine Clayton, they came upon the Leotrun Camp, with Razmael setting down several traps. Razmael and Orion proceeded to burn the camp, to which the Camp's magical defense activated, summoning a Greater Avernic Demon, strangely wielding Cleavers. Meanwhile, the scouting force, led by Talia Leotrun, the force itself consisted of four Lesser Avernic Demons and a group of about thirty spiritual mages. Talia Leotrun herself found it amusing to see her childhood friend there, defending. Razmael stood forth asking for a dance from Talia, Arianne had gone off to see if there were other groups for a short bit of time. With this, started a battle between the two, and Talia's forces. Firstly the Lessers charged, which Razmael activated his trap, sending Earth Pillars up to kill them, and soon sent a group of necromantic tendrils at her. Soon afterward, they fought on, and the Leviathan was revealed. Leviathan took out several Spiritual mages. Meanwhile the others continued to fight the Greater, Blaine shot a shadow spell at the stomach of the demon, and was knocked back by a kick after the demon was hit, Blaine was nearly stomped, but this was stopped by a wind spell sent by Orion. Orion knocked it back, Arion sending blood at the demon, soon enough, this bought enough time for Blaine to get there. Orion made a few critical mistakes that could have cost the group their lives. Arion began to use blood whips to slash at he demon whilst Blaine sent some ice spears at it's back. The demon rushed toward's Blaine, the man rushing to grab his last spear and toss it into the demon's chest, which effectively killed it. The group smiled, victoriously before moving back to join up with Razmael and Arianne who just arrived now, as well as Celestia Longford. Together, the group found themselves easily able overpower Talia. Talia was then possessed by a strange energy, dark and evil. This Dark Energy was that of an old enemy of the Agema and possibly one of the few on Gielinor who could seem to rival Ariston, the now Dark Lich, Tamoras. After a brief exchange of words, the Everric charged up their best bits of magic, launching and then firing at Talia, who dissipated and then disappeared completely in a replulsing blast of Gale Magic. Tamoras appeared only moments later, revealing himself to them before disappearing. Tamoras spoke with Blaine, telling him to deliver the message to Ariston, and Blaine just simply shrugged it off, even though he later would. Tamoras then faded away, the Everric holding a brief conversation, Razmael personaly questioning Celestia, who had helped in the fight. The situation was diffused when Arianne told him of this, and they made their first connection. Arianne herseelf looked around and then spoke with the other triplets and Blaine. The triplets and Blaine soon departed, going to report while Celestia and Razmael spoke, the two soon followed after. They would go directly home to report this to Ariston and Flavia, Blaine knew it was bad news, but he did not fear. He did not fear most things, truly. And, with that it was revealed that Cleto Gaspar and other members of the Agema were to be making a visit as well. Razmael escorted Celestia to her home in Senntisten, and he arrived after the other siblings. Ariston stood with Flavia, speaking with her before Orion approached him, Ariston's brows raising as Orion gave him the report on the whole situation. He simply smiled throughout it, watching as Razmel stormed towards his study. Ariston looked to Flavia for approval, who nodded in affirmation and soon enough, Ariston went to Razmael's study to speak of the past. He simply smiled, moving up toward the stairs and to the study. He entered, looking about and finding Razmael, who greeted him solemnly. They spoke a bit on the past, and on the mission, soon Orion found his way upstairs, along with Arion and Arianne. Ariston took worry in the consistent arrogance and pride that was displayed by Razmael, even though the skill brought him there. They spoke for a while, Ariston telling all of his children how proud he and Flavia were of them, albeit, he was trying to sooth an argument that had ensued between Orion and Razmael. After a few moments, Ariston left the room and went to speak with his wife, seeming concerned about Razmael's pride, it being Razmael's tragic flaw in both of their eyes. They spoke on it, Flavia being the more emotional half of the relationship, in response it ended with him agreeing with her. He kissed her on the cheek, and she wrapped her arm around his neck, with Ariston wrapping his arm around her waist. They began a short exchange of compliments, to which Ariston pulling her into chaste kiss, only due to their kids being around. Razmael had found his way into the kitchen, making some food for himself. Orion soon followed, Arion and Arianne staying in the study, or going off to do whatever. Orion and Razmael spoke over food before Orion stepped out and then left his mess for Razmael to clean up. Flavia and Ariston exchanged words on the defenses of the household, the mystical ones, and about the traps they had set, promising that Cleto and others would be looking into it. The pair watched as Orion began to perform some magic, with a pleasant visit from a family friend, Zeek. A man of a strange race, unbeknownst to the family. Zeek smiled, greeting the others before noticing that Orion was practicing his magic. Flavia, in return held a finger up to shush him, Ariston offering a warm smile as he squeezed around Flavia's waist. With this, Orion produced daggers made fully of shadow and put them into the large stump of their courtyard, which was mostly used for training in the first place. Soon after, they resumed with their usual carrying on, and then came the next day. Razmael snuck Celestia into the house via the portal system established by Cleto and Sergius, escaping an ambush set by Tamoras Noctis, who utilized one of his undead, and the younger brother of Talia, Leo Leotrun. Blaine Clayton was there as well, but he fled soon after. After a short time, they appeared at the house, rushing straight to Razmael's favorite study, to which Orion and Ariston arrived shortly after. Orion had notified Ariston that Razmael had snuck in a girl, and Ariston understood how that was, remembering the secrecy between himself and Flavia when they were in the early stages of their relationship, and how they could no longer hide it when Flavia was impregnated. He let them have their fun, asking Orion to leave along with him. Not long after, Blaine Clayton was at the house, attempting at Summoning a demon while Razmael and Celestia did private things. Blaine was successful at summoning it, Ariston and Orion came up to see what had happened, only to see that an Avernic Black Demon, Saars'Suun had been summoned. A black demon, small for his race, they began to fight it. After a few moves, collectively, Ariston, Blaine and Orion brought it down rather easily, and without major amounts of hassle. Ariston approached the demon when it was grounded, who spoke warily to him, until it realized he was a being of great power. Ariston struck a pact with this demon, speaking to it in its native language of Infernus, which was the Ancient Language, a powerful language that was adopted by Zaros, Ariston being fluent in it and many other languages by this age. This pact was that he would release the demon if he told him its name, the demon, Sargs'Suung, revealed its name unwittingly, and this had bound him to Ariston, effectively making Sargs'Suung the servant to the Everric. Ariston commanded Sargs'Suun to stay with the Everric for the rest of his natural life, which in-fact, was an eternity. After a moment, Ariston commanded the demon to stay within the house, to which he obliged after being freed. Ariston went downstairs to see what the commotion that he had heard only moments before was about. He was surprised to see that Orion was wounded, being slung over Sergei's shoulder. With this, Ariston confronted Razmael, who told him that he beat up Orion, Ariston shaking his head and then eventually bringing Flavia after tending to Orion's wounds. After a short confrontation, Razmael lost both Levithan, who had beaten up Orion, and his favored metal staff. This was coupled with Ariston forcing Celestia to stay with Razmael to keep his mind off of his creations, due to his creations being creatures of Necromantic origin, these things were explained easily. The two were sent up to sleep in one of the upstairs bedrooms so that Ariston and Flavia could seek out any more creations. Eventually, Orion, Arion and Arianne had captured an old friend, Samantha Leotrun, the only non-lich member of her family at the time, yet she had been unaware of their being liches. Ariston, Flavia and Orion travelled along with Samantha to a layer of the Leotrun. After travelling onward and through paths of lava, they reached the cavern that the Leotrun made their caves. Within it, the forms of Taleborne, Leona, Jasper, Jazmin, Leo, Taleborne and a few others stood. Ariston and Taleborne had a short conversation after Samantha had revealed their location, having been charging the whole journey there, upon the first sign of trouble, Flavia had released her spell, a stream of large vines erupted from the ground, and into the rocks they collided, dropping the rocks upon the lich famiy's location, only two lingered, Taleborne and Leona after that, the rest had teleported away. Ariston grabbed Sam to pull her in and keep her safe from the rocks. After an attempt on the lives of Flavia and Orion by Sam with earth spikes, Ariston restrained her, holding her in place. But, at the urging of Flavia, he let Sam go, and she ran to grieve over her mother. After a few moments, Orion began to mess with her until Ariston and Flavia, mostly Flavia, scared him by yelling. And, Orion went to apologize. Ariston and Flavia spoke on the raising of their son Razmael once more, Flavia wondering if she would be too harsh. Ariston kissed her and Saars'Suun, now known as Sam (after the host body, Samantha Leotrun), came down the stairs in his/her new host body. They had a short debate with the demon on freedom and what not, Sam, having some trouble finding use of the body. The Sixth Age Ariston's return in the Sixth Age was due to a group of both Leotrun and Silverkin mages coming to his resting place beneath the ruins of Saranthium, at the Digsite, to free him. They had noticed the activity of the recent Everric. The Leotrun and Silverkin cast the ancient unsealing spell, the inverse of what sealed him. They were unknowing of Ariston's rage, and as soon as he had been released, he immobilized the top mages in two bits of shadow chain, wrapping around the necks of the two nearest, and then the entire group. He brought them all to the ground hard, anchoring them there. In the fit of rage, Ariston had already been rampant, eight small grape shots of blood, one for each member of the party. One was sent into the chest of each member at a high velocity and exiting their fronts, except for two of them, to which he had lifted up by the chains, their comrades now dead. They were reared into the air by said chains, and when they had been questioned for their reasoning, they feared for their lives, almost revealing what they said. In a few moments, the ever-so familiar dark energy of Tamoras Noctis, which almost instantaneously took the lives of those who were present, and alive. Ariston found himself scouring the world, finally meeting with Wade Pierce, who gave him information on the Everric. He soon met Arkaevum Everric, who was wandering the desert, Arkaevum trying to attack him, but Ariston restrained him easily, as Ariston was an agest old Master. He simply tilted his head off to the side and then questioned Ark, who he released soon after. Ariston began scouring the world, searching to make contact with whatever Ancestor's he thought he might have left. With each spot that Ariston travelled to, he left a piece of his past, which connected anyone of his blood to view his memories. Aristonian Philosophy Ariston, by the age of 50, had learned many things and during the God Wars, seeing all the atrocities committed by the gods and their followers, he came up with a new lifestyle. *Freedom of Thought- Ariston believed in the ideas of freedom of thought, and free will, within reason, as long as the free will did not harm others. **Ariston and Flavia both, through their own practice of necromancy left them immortal. They realized that this would be a curse to those who might live after, and it didn't leave them without consequences. Though, they still had immense power. *Respect for Nature- Ariston, as his wife was a Nature mage, and he had become one as well, was in tune with the Anima Mundi, learning its ways and learning to respect nature. *Religious Independence- Ariston stressed in independence from gods, after seeing the many atrocities committed by the gods and followers. *Embrace your Curse- The curse, Ariston believed, was a trait that made every member of the family, and every person fall, to embrace it and learn how to wield it was the key to continued prosperity. *The Mind- Ariston believed that the mind was the sharpest and most powerful tool. *The Spirit- As Ariston and Flavia saw themselves as connected with the Anima Mundi, they found that meditation and becoming one with the spirit was a good thing to have. *The Body- The body was a temple to Ariston and he treated it with the utmost respect, as he valued being able to have the highest physical limits possible. Personality and Appearance Ariston as a child was happy, in his younger years he had always been a rebellious one. He was outgoing and happy, though he had always been an avid reader, wanting to become a Mage. After his parents were taken and presumably killed, he had become reclusive to a point of withdrawal from all those, besides Augustus. Soon enough, he began to blossom into a nice young man after a few years. Soon enough, he rediscovered his inner confidence, and began to stand out from others within the Priesthood, including his ideas of free thought, which his master, Augustus, had shared. Appearance Ariston bears a tall figure, being 6'2", slender, yet well-muscled. He has a narrower facial structure, but nothing is very defined on his face except for his lime-green eyes, and his unkempt jet-black hair. When charging magic, his irises change to a bright amethyst, glowing in various intensities depending on the form of magic that he's using. He also bears a scar on his right brow, that runs across it, which is his main distinguishing trait from Gabriel and Arkaevum. Even being around fifty at the time of his sealing, Ariston still appears about thirty, and is still technically younger than some of his descendants, if you don't count him being alive throughout the ages. Abilities *Ancient Magicks- This was taught to Ariston by Augustus, who quickly showed him how to master it, which was what he used in his first encounter with the rogue Avernic Pack. *Nature Magic- Naturamagiae or Naturamancy is the Magic of nature, which was taught to Ariston by his wife and best friend, Flavia. *Telepathy- A skill that he was taught, after some time, he became very fluent, using it as almost a form of clairvoyance, being able to use it to communicate with any language, and learn it. *Genius Level Intellect- Ariston's mind is possibly his greatest asset, along with this, most of his descendants have also inherited his great mind. His strategic mind and ability to learn just about anything has been seen as unmatched throughout his time, perhaps only his descendant, Gabriel Everric, would be able to match it. *Multilingualism- Ariston is fluent in the Commonspeak, the Ancient Language, the Elven Language, Kharidian, Menaphosian and Karamjan. *Martial Arts- As a soldier of the military, especially as a leader, he was given firstly the basic Martial Arts training, only meant to kill. Secondly, he was taught more advanced by the Shadow Knights and other members during cross-training within the Legion of Shadows. *Lunar Magic- As a descendant of the Moon Clan itself, Ariston had a natural affinity for it, and he trained with it, taking years to hone it along with others, he also uses one of their techniques to keep his appearance and body younger than it really is. *Law Magic- Magic that allows the control of the Laws of Physics, including gravity and several other things, which allows him to teleport. *Chaos Magic- Randomized Magic, rarely used except for when it was needed, usually reserved for fun due to its randomness. *Sound Magic- A branch of Air Magic which uses the vibrations in the air to create supersonic and sonic waves in order to make loud noises. *Osteomancy- Magic of the Bones, upon his delving into bits of necromancy, Ariston discovered the ability to manipulate his bones, instead by using a form of shape-shifting, which was taught by some friendly Mahjarrat and others. Along with this, he found himself able to heal and mend bones, a form of healing that he could use upon himself, or on others if given direct contact. *Carnalmancy- Magic of the Flesh, upon his delving into bits of necromancy, Ariston discovered the ability to manipulate his flesh as well as his bones, by using a form of shape-shifting. This coupled with osteomancy made it so he could become nearly immortal, though he liked to avoid hits anyway. The manipulation of flesh and bones kept him preserved throughout the God Wars. Along with this, he could mend flesh and is able to do so to others should he be given the chance. *Intercourse Magic- All members of Ariston's bloodline inherit this ability, which is the ability of selective birth control as well as the bonus of added pleasure. Though, depending on what the member of the Everric's specialty in magic is, it can also be very toxic, burning the inside of whoever that one is, such is the case of any full-on Necromancers within the Everric. Notable Relations *Flavia Everric- The beautiful Half-Elf apprentice, lover and then beloved wife of Ariston. The product of a Crystal Singing Female of the Ithell Clan, and a Zarosian Male native to Senntisten. She is a powerful Battlemage and used some of the most innovative skills, her most notable being her control of nature. *Xephyr Blackthorn- One so close to Ariston that he was considered a brother. The man who helped Ariston bring down the leader of the old Cult of Mystics, Tamoras Noctis. *Nikias Cross- Another considered as a brother to Ariston. He helped bring down Tamoras Noctis' strongest supporters. *Razmael Everric- Eldest son of Ariston and Flavia, his supposed death sets off their anger. He was a powerful mage, just like his parents, possibly even more powerful than either Ariston or Flavia. *Orion Everric- Eldest of the triplets, a headstrong mage, considered to be the strongest, but also the least strategically minded. *Arion Everric- Middle of the triplets, a fun-loving trickster, and a very powerful magician, he likes to make jokes and a show out of his magic. *Arianne Everric- Youngest of the triplets, she is the balanced one, condescending, sarcastic and witty, she is Ariston and Flavia's pride and joy. *Celestia Everric (Julie)- Wife of Razmael, a powerful Shadow Magician. *Augustus- Ariston's former mentor, who still looks after the Everric today. *Gabriel Everric- Ariston's distant descendant. The two have not yet met in person, only through Ariston contacting them. *Arkaevum Everric- Ariston's distant descendant and twin brother to Gabriel. The two have yet to meet. *Tamoras Noctis- The rival of Ariston, a former human who had made a few deals, selling his soul around, as well as being a necromancer, which drove him crazy. *Taleborne Leotrun- The Partriarch and Archmage of the Zamorakian Leotrun Family, half brother of Elias. *Elias Silverkin- The Patriarch and Archmage of the Saradominist Silverkin family, half brother of Taleborne. Gallery Ariston Render.jpg|Ariston's facial representation Ariston's return.png|Ariston's return Saranthium.png|Ariston's release outside of Saranthium Ariston's visit to Falador.png|Into the city of 'Vile Flavia's Resting place.png|Flavia's Resting Place Ariston beginning to free Flavia.png|Ariston in the process of freeing Flavia Ariston, freed from prison.png|Ariston frees himself. Elias Silverkin1.jpg|Elias Silverkin Taleborne Leotrun, the Lich.jpg|Taleborne Leotrun Ariston's kids with Blaine Clayton.png|Razmael, Arianne and Orion along with Blaine Ariston channels Seren's power.png|Ariston channels Seren's power Ariston channeling Zaros' power.png|Ariston channel's Zaros' power Ariston in the Warrior's Guild.png|Ariston in the Warrior's Guild Trivia *Ariston's name, Ariston, is derived from the Greek Word "Aristos" literally meaning "best." *His wife's name, Flavia, is also the Latin word for "Golden", and Golden is also a slang term for good. *Ariston's favorite colors are Purple and Green. *Ariston wrote the book ,"A Zarosian's Guide to Dominating the Bedroom," in the late Second Age. *He bears a vertical scar on the left side of his forehead over his eyebrow, from a scratch he recieved during his battle with the Avernic Pack when he was only seventeen. *Ariston along with Flavia are the direct Ancestors of the of the modern day Everric Family, as Ariston is the founder of the family. The exception to this would be Lynette, Caedmon, Wade and any who have been adopted or married in. *The name of Ariston's strikeforce, "The Agema" is derived from Greek as well, Agema being an elite special attachment or unit used for a special cause, such as guarding. In this case the Agema are used for assassination and other things. *Ariston's teachings, also referred to as the Aristonian teachings, are one of the few things that have been passed down from generation to generation in the Everric Family. Category:Humans Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Everric Family Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Mage Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Cursed Category:Modern Magic user Category:Misthalin Category:Godless Category:Scholar Category:Noble Category:Moon Clan Category:Lunar Mages Category:Summoners Category:Married Category:Religious Figures